Usually goods are delivered in transport containers or boxes to retailers and are rearranged there from the transport container onto sales shelves. Instead of removing the goods from the transport containers and rearranging them onto sales shelves and thus presenting them to customers, in the past few years people have increasingly turned, for reasons of costs and space, to present the goods in entire compounds or stacks of goods or even in the transport boxes to the customer. Since a plurality of goods is sold in bags, cardboard packages etc., which are susceptible to being damaged during transport, the transport boxes have to protect the delivered goods from outside preferably from all sides and completely against any application of force. Furthermore, said boxes are only allowed to have a low dead weight and in the empty state should be adapted to be compacted so that they can be intermediately stored or returned in a space-saving manner. For this purpose, usually foldable plastic containers are used. Said containers are only partially suited for presenting goods for sale, as the side walls protecting the goods from all sides during transport are also concealing the goods.
When, as suggested in the documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,566 B1 and WO 2011/048259 A1, a side wall is omitted for the purpose of presentation, there is a risk that during transport the goods may fall out or may be damaged exactly on the side of the omitted side wall. By omitting a side wall, especially in a foldable container another problem arises. In a container having three inwardly foldable side walls, the side walls at the (two) corner edges are interconnected merely via stop catches or other latching elements. Thus, the remaining three side walls are lacking sufficient stability, especially in the area of the two remaining corner edges.